


【ME】爱本无声

by songweiwei



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songweiwei/pseuds/songweiwei





	【ME】爱本无声

私设无脑超级ooc HE

【1】  
“你已经在H33发酵一年了，该出去见见太阳了。”Chris拿起钥匙晃了晃，“今天周六。”  
Mark朝门口瞟了一眼，没有回答。  
坐在沙发上的Dustin接收到了Chris的眼神电波，于是站起身，走过去“啪”地一下盖上了Mark的电脑，然后把Mark从座椅上扯起来：“走走走。”  
Mark翻了一个白眼，甩掉了Dustin的手：“我不想和你们出去浪费我的周末。”  
“再说了，我可不想和你们一样傻兮兮地在校园里到处逛。”Mark说。  
Chris欲哭无泪：“算了，Dustin，我们不要为难社交困难的宅男了。”  
Dustin还没有来得及附和Chris，Mark就用肩膀撞开了Dustin，出去前不忘瞥一眼在一边偷笑的Chris：“党同伐异。”  
Dustin站在原地，默默地给Chris竖起了大拇指，Chris无所谓地耸耸肩：“走吧。”

“现在就是三个大傻蛋逛校园了哦。”Dustin贼兮兮地凑到Mark旁边说，说完又立马怂，躲到Chris的身后。  
Chris把手背到身后护着即将要被Mark揍的Dustin，然后对Mark摆了摆食指：“事实。”  
Mark收回了要砸到Dustin鼻子上的拳头，快速地扯了一下嘴角，完全就是皮笑肉不笑的典范，恐怖得很：“我说你们两个……”  
“Chris！你快看！”Dustin突然跳到前面来，活像个袋鼠。他拍了拍Chris的肩膀，然后扯了扯Mark的帽衫绳子，不过立马就被Mark狠狠地打开了。  
Chris朝着Dustin指的方向看过去，Mark也因为好奇心的驱使而动了动眼珠子。  
“哦，是Eduardo Saverin。”Chris转过头对Dustin说。  
Mark微微扭了一下脑袋，这个动作小到几乎看不出来。他看到了一个高挑的身影，虽然Mark对那些衣服牌子没什么了解的，但是他仍旧看出来那人穿着价格不菲的藏青色西服外套，不知道为什么。反正一定是个小少爷，Mark想。  
“记得上一次是在去年的迎新会上。其余时间都是从别人的嘴里了解到的。”Dustin说着遗憾地叹了一口气。  
Mark眨了一下眼睛。Eduardo Saverin的头发打了发胶，一丝不苟，但看起来依然很软，阳光碎碎地跌进了他的棕发里，棕色也是一个很舒服的颜色。他现在正在和一个看似学生的女生聊天，他笑得很开心，他们在说什么？Mark不知道。  
Chris看着Eduardo摸了摸下巴，然后点点头：“很正常，学校那么大，想要特意地遇到某个人的几率很小，除非你们是男女朋友关系，或者别的什么。”  
“但是别做这种梦了，没有人会看上不懂浪漫，硬邦邦的计算机系的。”Chris看了一眼Mark，然后拍了拍Dustin的肩膀说。  
Dustin虽然是直男，但他还是生气地哼了一声，对Chris的定义感到不满。  
Mark深吸了一口气。他又一次对着那个女生笑起来了。他们到底在说什么？  
“Mark？我说的难道不对吗？”Chris侧头看着出神的Mark，“Mark？”  
“什，什么？”Mark皱了皱眉毛，不解地看向Chris，“你说什么？”  
“我说……没什么。”Chris说。  
Dustin嚷嚷道：“Mark！他说没人会看上我们这些计算系的！！”  
“我……”  
Dustin再一次叫起来：“他看过来了！”  
Mark立马扭过头，是的，Eduardo Saverin看过来了。  
“那是因为你的声音太大了！”Chris小声地说。

“真的吗？”Amy惊讶地张了张嘴，然后笑起来，“主席，那你可以考虑一下带我们都去赚一桶金。”  
Eduardo低下头对她摆摆手：“我没你说的那么厉害。”  
“别谦虚了……”Amy伸了一下脖子，“是打架了吗？”  
“什么？”Eduardo往身后看去，他刚转过去，那三个人就停下了打闹的动作，哦不，是其中两个人停下了打闹的动作都定睛看着自己，而一旁的小卷毛像个木头似的杵在那儿，有点滑稽。  
Eduardo出于礼貌，对他们笑着点了一下头。  
Dustin和Chris只好尴尬地朝着Eduardo回了一个笑，Mark则面无表情地盯着Eduardo。  
Chris一副恨铁不成钢的样子看着Dustin：“丢脸，走了！”  
“嘿！？”Dustin连忙拔腿跟上，“谁叫你先说我的！”  
Mark再看了一眼Eduardo后，双手抄进帽衫口袋里也跟着走了。

“都是你的错，要不是你讽刺我，会出现那么尴尬的一幕吗！”Dustin愤愤地抱怨道。  
Chris则对此不以为意：“我突然想起来，今晚还有加勒比之夜。”  
“真的吗！”Dustin的气是来得快去得也快，他又兴奋起来，“派对！我的最爱！”  
“Jesus Christ……”Mark闭上了眼睛，在心中默念。

加勒比之夜——是哈佛众多派对中的其中一个，说是用来放松身心的，并且还要求全校所有学生都要参加，这是最令Mark头痛的。  
Mark一向认定，不论是什么派对，都跟外面的夜店是一个特性的，都是鱼龙混杂，灯红酒绿的场所，只不过换了个好听点称呼而已，叫做派对。  
再者，对于Mark这种略略有些社交焦虑症的人来说，参加派对，无疑是对他最大的痛苦。  
所以Mark拒绝了Dustin和Chris的邀请，一个人站在角落里，与疯狂的人群，刺耳的尖叫欢呼，酒杯碰撞的声音，嘈杂的音乐，大屏幕上流动的瀑布，与派对上一切的一切都显得那么的格格不入。当然，Mark也不羡慕，也不希望与此水乳交融。  
从Mark前面经过的人，都异常的精神奕奕，好像每一个都是社交高手，而自己就像个freak。  
Mark现在只盼望着这个无聊的派对能快一点结束。他能够快点离开。  
挂在天花板上的那些宇宙球和闪频灯，照得Mark有些发晕，Mark抿了一口手中啤酒，杯中的冰块早就融化了，因此没什么味道了。Mark放下了手中的酒杯，他正在计划着一场逃亡。  
“嘿，你怎么一个人？”

派对，对于Eduardo而言，只是一个可有可无的社交活动。要说他喜欢不喜欢派对，或许用“厌倦”一词能够更好地诠释Eduardo对派对的态度。  
“你打算加入凤凰社？”站在Eduardo对面的人问。  
Eduardo晃了晃手里的酒杯，然后点了点头，打趣道：“可以这么说，我听说凤凰社最近在招收犹太人，说是要什么多元化，我就想着趁着这一股风进去。”  
“加入凤凰社是个不错的选择。”那人用自己的酒杯去碰Eduardo的，“这是个好机会，你应该去。”  
Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，眼睛扫视了周围的一圈，他在觥筹交错之间注意到了一个与周身环境显得非常不协调的身影。  
“那加入凤凰社后，你还有什么打算吗？”  
好像是今天上午看到的那个卷毛，Eduardo对他还是有些许印象的，或许是因为他的着装，卫衣，牛仔裤和拖鞋。说实话，Eduardo还是第一次见到这样的打扮。  
“不清楚，那都是后话了。”Eduardo回答他。  
他的那两个朋友呢？他在干什么？在等人吗？  
“你说得对。哦，还有，你真的在一个暑假内赚了三十万美元吗？”他感到有点不可思议。  
“恩，其实只是预测了天气的变化，然后就可以因此预测燃油价格的变化。”Eduardo说。  
“Awesome！”  
Eduardo竟有点想要走过去和他交个朋友，也可能只是说几句话而已，谁知道。  
“你一定会成为一个很棒的商人！”  
“谢谢，但愿如此。”  
“对了……”  
他好像要走了。  
“不好意思，我先离开一会儿。”Eduardo带着歉意对他笑笑，然后他握着酒杯，拨开拥挤的人群。

Mark愣了一下，以为自己听错了，但是他还是转过身快速地看了一眼，哦，是Eduardo Saverin。Mark闻到了Eduardo身上的味道，味道不浓，淡淡的，喷的是香水，还是什么，Mark不太清楚。有点像雨后青草地散发出来的气味，没有让Mark感到不适。  
“你说什么？”Mark问。他确实没有听得很清楚，周围太吵了，Mark感到自己的脑袋都要炸开了，甚至有股莫的怒火闷在胸口。  
Eduardo轻轻地笑了一声，然后稍微地提高了音量，耐心地再问了一遍：“我说，你怎么一个人呆在这里？不无聊吗？你的那两个朋友呢？”  
Eduardo说完，侧过头看着Mark的侧脸，Eduardo发现Mark的侧脸和美术室里的雕塑一样完美。  
“因为……”Mark对上了Eduardo的眼睛，即使屋内的灯光都以暗色调为主，他还是看到了Eduardo眼里熠熠生辉的星光。明明已经那么暗了，为什么他的眼睛却还是亮亮的。Mark一下子语塞了，立即移开了目光，“额……因为……我不喜欢派对。”  
Eduardo的嘴巴张成一个小小的'O'型，然后也摆正了脑袋，继续询问：“我叫Eduardo Saverin。你叫什么？”  
Mark低着头偷偷地瞥了他一眼：“Mark，Mark Zuckerberg.”  
“Eddie！你站在那里干嘛呀！快过来一起！”  
“来了！”Eduardo对他们举了举自己手中的酒杯，“我迟到的朋友们来了，我先走了。”  
“嗯。”Mark抿着嘴点点头。  
Eduardo刚迈开腿走几步，又转过身：“很高兴认识你。”  
Mark的喉结上下动了动，一下子不知道说些什么好，连一句“我也是”都忘记怎么说了。  
Eduardo对他弯了弯眼睛后，就没进了人海里。  
“我也是。”Mark小声地说了一句。Mark又突然有些慌张地左右瞧了瞧，最后一手塞进口袋里，从开着的后门里溜了出去。

Chris和Dustin回来的时候已经是第二天早上两点钟了，他们惊奇地发现Mark竟然早早地睡下了，通常情况下他会独自一人打代码打到天明。他们俩面面相觑了一会儿。

自从上一次离去之后，Mark和Eduardo总是能够偶然地碰面。在去上课的路上，在刚刚下了课的走廊里，在偌大的食堂里……到处。Chris经常调侃Mark是不是每天晚上都偷偷地祷告，因此拥有了好运气，能够碰到Eduardo。Mark否认。后来，Eduardo每次撞见Mark，都会主动的与他打招呼，聊上个一两句，一旁的Dustin和Chris都看得目瞪舌挢，回去之后逼问着Mark到底是怎么一回事。Mark也没有遮遮掩掩，很大方的告诉了他们事情的前因后果。他们听完后都不由地啧啧惊叹。Mark耸耸肩膀，继续敲击着键盘。  
再后来，Mark和Eduardo成为了无话不谈的朋友，明明是两个八竿子打不着边的人，竟然能够走到一起这让所有人都感到惊讶，特别是Eduardo那边的朋友。他们甚至多次质问Eduardo是不是生病了，或者说有什么想不开的。Eduardo只是告诉他们，他觉得Mark很有趣。  
当然，他们俩的友情还没有止步于此，Mark破天荒地给了一张Eduardo柯克兰的门卡和H33的钥匙。这些是他们前室友Billy留下来的。Mark于是都给了Eduardo。

“今天那么早要回去了吗？”Mark停下了敲击键盘的动作，抬头看着收拾自己书包的人。  
Eduardo把书包背起来：“对啊，因为明天要考试了，我得回去复习，就不打扰你们了。”  
“可是现在还早，太阳都还没落山。”Mark往窗外看去说，“不再待会吗？等会Chris和Dustin就回来了。”  
Eduardo笑着摇摇头。  
“好吧。哦对了，我刚好想到我要去买个东西。我们一起下去吧。”Mark把电脑盖下来，站起身说。  
“好。”

“你要去买什么？”Eduardo问。  
Mark咬着右手大拇指的指甲盖，想了想：“红牛。”  
“你最好要少喝一点这种东西，这对心脏有刺激作用，我希望你知道。”Eduardo有些担心地看着Mark  
“知道，我当然知道。”  
柯克兰和艾略特距离的很近，几乎就是背靠着背。明明五分钟就可以走到的路程，不知道为什么他们硬生生的走出了十分钟。  
“好了，我到了。”Eduardo停下脚步，转身说。  
秋日汹涌的夕阳，把Eduardo整个人都吞没了，Mark逆着光看着Eduardo优美的轮廓和他那一张忽隐忽现的脸庞，Eduardo全身上下都镀上了一层橙黄色的边，整个人都显得更加的温柔起来，一切都美好的像一场触不可及的梦。Mark不敢眨一下眼睛，他害怕自己一眨眼，这场美梦就会像泡沫般转瞬即逝。  
Eduardo继续往前走，Mark也跟在他的后面走着，紧了紧拳头，最后下定决定似的三步并两步走上前，牵住了Eduardo的手臂。  
“Mark？”Eduardo被吓了一跳。  
Mark抓了两三秒后，又撒开了手，不想要让眼前的人看出自己紧张，将双手放进衣服口袋里，支支吾吾半天才说出一句完整的话：“考试加油。”  
Eduardo感到有些好笑，他有些疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，他的鬓发就调皮地从他耳朵后面跑了出来，在微风的吹拂下一晃一晃的，可爱极了。Mark冒出了想要上前把它们重新挽到Eduardo耳后的想法，Mark皱了皱眉毛，把这个不切实际的想法扔出了脑外。  
Eduardo还站在落日里等着Mark的第二次启唇，他也不知道为什么自己就那么确定Mark会再次开口。他继续等着。  
“我是说，你明天考完试后，还会再来吗？”Mark小心翼翼的询问。  
Eduardo咧开嘴笑起来，他笑的是那么的甜，眼睛都眯成了一条缝，但还是看得出从里面闪出来的光：“会的，考完我就来。”  
“真的？”Mark还有些将信将疑。  
“真的。我保证。”Eduardo的手掌心压在胸口，“我保证。”

【2】  
“Mark！下雪了！”Eduardo把钻在被窝里的Mark捞了出来，“你看！快看！”  
Mark重重地呼出一口气，用力揉了揉睁不开的眼睛，Mark本来一肚子的火气又被Eduardo软软的声音和可爱的惊呼而彻底压得烟消云散了。  
Mark的床是唯一一张靠着飘窗的，Dustin不下十次厚着脸皮嚷嚷着要和Mark交换，Mark都拒绝了。其实有没有飘窗对Mark来说并不重要，只要是能让他安心编程的地方都是可以接受的。只是Eduardo刚来H33的时候，就对这个飘窗爱不释手，现在也是。  
Eduardo扒在飘窗上，一个劲地往外张望，像个未见世面的小孩，不，或许用小少爷称呼他更合适。Mark勾着嘴角想。  
“把窗户打开吧。”Mark说。  
“外面一定很冷。而且打开窗户的话，雪会飘进来的。”原本被Eduardo涂开的雾气，又重新蒙在了窗户上，Eduardo又伸着手指一点一点的把它抹去。  
“那我们下楼看看吗？”Mark再次提议。  
Eduardo又有些犹豫：“都这么晚了……而且会……”  
Mark掀开被子下了床把衣服穿好：“不用担心打扰到他们，他们睡的很沉的。”  
Mark说着把Eduardo的大衣披到他的肩上：“穿上，我们出去看雪。”  
Eduardo虽然顾虑很多，但Mark这么说，他还是惊喜交集，他快快地穿好了外套，下了床。Mark顺手把挂在衣架上的一条围巾绕在Eduardo漂亮的脖子上。  
“我不喜欢戴围巾。”Eduardo抗议道。  
“围着，外面冷。不然你会感冒。”

“冷吧？”Mark看着不停搓着双手的人说，“幸好我让你戴了一条围巾，不然你一定要冻坏了。”  
Mark扬了扬下巴，还带着一点小骄傲。  
Eduardo轻哼了一声，往自己的手上哈着热气：“我还是第一次那么晚出来看雪。”  
“应该是第一次和Mark Zuckerberg出来看雪。”Mark纠正道，“哦对了，今天是圣诞节。”  
“你竟然还会记得圣诞节？”Eduardo有些惊讶，“我以为你的脑子除了编程就没有别的了。”  
“你会回去吗？”  
“不会，今年圣诞节我在学校过。”  
“你呢？”  
Eduardo的头发没打发胶，一缕头发绵绵地垂到额前，Mark舔了舔干燥地嘴唇，迟疑了一下，最后还是用手指小心把它梳整齐，轻轻地拍掉了落在Eduardo发丝上的雪花片。  
“我也是。”  
“Mark，感觉和你在一起，我都变成小孩子了，明明我要比你大两岁。”Eduardo竖起两根手指比划比划。  
谁不想要把Eduardo捧在手心上呢？谁都想要，Mark当然也想要。所以他用自己能够想到的，稍显笨拙的方式去把Eduardo端在自己的手掌心上。  
Mark翘了翘嘴角：“我只是不想让你等会一头雪沾到我的枕头上，打湿了的话很麻烦的。”  
“哼。”  
Mark一直陪着Eduardo，直到Eduardo告诉Mark他困了，想要回去睡觉的时候，Mark才带着Eduardo回到H33。  
Eduardo入睡后，Mark还是没有睡着，他索性打开电脑编程，来消磨失眠的时间。

Eduardo醒来的时候，整个H33都没人了，除了他自己。  
他有些糊涂了，他刚刚脚尖碰地，就听到了钥匙旋开门锁的声音，是Chris和Dustin。  
“hi，Edu，你怎么一个人？Mark呢？”Chris把钥匙放在门口的鞋柜上。  
“不知道，我刚刚醒来他就不见了。他没和你们在一起吗？”  
“没有。”Dustin说，“我们醒来的时候也没看到他。”  
“没关系，不用担心他，他找得回来的。”Chris把壁炉燃起来，“对了，你吃早饭了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你想要吃什么吗？我叫Dustin出去买。”  
“Chris？！”Dustin气得跺脚，“你怎么不自己去？还……”  
“你们在说什么？”  
“Mark，你去哪了？”Eduardo问他，“一醒来你就不见了。”  
“我们在问Eduardo吃没吃早饭。”  
“Chris命令我去买！”  
Mark对着他俩翻了一个巨大无比的白眼：“Wardo的早饭还轮不到你俩来操心。”  
“你什么意思？！”Dustin更生气了，“难道要学你失踪啊！”  
Mark才懒得理他，他三脚两步走上前，把藏在卫衣口袋里还热乎着的早饭拿出来递给Eduardo：“现在你知道我去哪了吧？”  
Dustin比任何人都要激动，跳到他们旁边去：“天呐，Mark！Eduardo！你到底是给Mark吃了什么迷魂药呀！”  
“他太不正常了！”  
“你这是羡慕嫉妒恨。”Mark拍了一下他的脑袋，反驳他。  
Eduardo什么也没说，咯咯的笑起来。

晚上的时候，他们四个人原本裹着一条毯子窝在一起，但后面Mark嫌弃太挤了，于是自己又去拿出一条毯子和Eduardo一起盖上。Dustin嘟囔着说Mark就是想要和Eduardo盖一条毯子找的借口，这么说的结果当然是Dustin被Mark追着整个H33躲，边躲嘴里还边大喊“Chris救命”。  
他们一起打牌，而Eduardo总是帮着Mark算牌，导致每一局都是Mark赢，最后Dustin把牌用力的砸在茶几上，双手抱胸，大声宣布自己不玩了，Mark和Eduardo耍赖皮。他们还一起组队玩游戏，阵容当然是Chris和Dustin一组，Mark和Eduardo一组。几乎也是每一场都是Mark他们赢，Dustin再一次大声喧叫他们作弊，不过这一次他没摔掉游戏手柄。他们也把所有的电影碟片都看了一遍。  
不知道几点钟了。他们各自肩膀靠着肩膀，脑袋枕着脑袋，坐在沙发上睡着了。而电影还在继续播放着。

【3】  
Mark发觉今年的冬天比任何一年的冬天都要过得快。光秃的树枝上冒出了点点的嫩绿色，鸟鸣也变得清脆了，天也要亮的比以往早了。  
以往的冬天都是漫长的，就像下不尽的小雨，淅淅沥沥的，春天也总是姗姗来迟。  
Mark有时候会想这里的冬天是不是一直单恋着夏天，企图跨越春天的鸿沟，直接去与夏天相见。  
波士顿的春天在Mark眼里没什么特别的。因为Mark觉得它其实和冬天没什么两样，除了一些自然变化。  
马克·吐温说他住过最冷的冬天是旧金山的夏天。Mark到不知道旧金山的夏天是不是真的冷的要命，他只知道他住过最冷的冬天是波士顿的春天。可能是由于昼夜温差较大，乍暖还寒的原因。早上要脱掉一件，到晚上又要多穿一件，因此Mark认为这样的春天根本没有意义，还不如说波士顿一年只有三季：秋冬夏。

“Mark！”Eduardo坐在长椅上对着刚刚下了课的Mark招手，“这边！”  
Mark对他抬了抬下巴，就快步走过去，在他的旁边坐下：“Wardo，你今天下课那么早吗？”  
“哦，教授今天有事就提早下课了，然后我就来等你了。”Eduardo冲Mark笑笑。  
“走吧，去H33。”Mark把Eduardo从椅子上拉起来。  
Eduardo和Mark肩膀挨着肩膀走着，走到树下的时候，时不时抬起头，伸出手，用手指尖碰碰垂下来的嫩叶，或者轻触路旁边的花骨朵。  
“今年春天来的还挺早的。”Mark说。  
“是啊，还是第一次来的那么早。按平常来说，起码要到四五月份才是春天呢！但是也可能到一直到五月的下旬也很冷。”Eduardo无奈的摇摇头，“没办法，这就是波士顿。”  
Mark点点头：“所以我很讨厌春天。我是指波士顿的春天。”  
“唔……不过今年的春天来得早，我还是勉为其难的喜欢她一下吧。”  
“但是我还是希望夏天能够快一点来！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我就差一个夏天，就拥有你生命中的一年啦。”Eduardo笑了起来。  
Mark的心里咯噔了一下，他看见Eduardo那双温暖明亮的眼睛里像是点缀了无数个宇宙星辰，刚从云层里探出头的太阳为Eduardo披上了一层朦胧的光影，Mark看到Eduardo的周身也闪烁着纯真闪亮的光。  
春天的存在也是有她一定的意义的。

fin


End file.
